melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunny, i say bye (album)
This is an album by iamjune22. Please ask for permission before editing (unless it's a small helpful edit)! Thank you. All people that can edit will be added here! - iamjune22 (owner) This project is currently +FINISHED and will not be majorly updated for awhile. "Hunny, i say bye" is the 4th studio album by Melanie Martinez that features Ariana Grande. The album started production after Melanie released her "After School" EP, it was originally only meant to be Melanie but later she invited Ariana on the project and they made it together. The standard was released June 12th, 2021. The Deluxe was released October 22nd, 2021. The album reached #1 on the Billboard Top 100 for albums on its second day. Background The album talks about how terrible "Stan" Twitter is and how bad social media has been becoming in the most recent years, with talking about how if artists makes even one mistake they are "cancelled". Melanie is the main singer for 7 of the songs on the standard edition and her songs talks about how she was "Cancelled", giving her the Cancelled Girl character archetype. Ariana is the main singer of the other 7 songs in the standard edition, she is meant to be the rich popular girl who "cancels flops" and "stans big artists". She was the main girl who cancelled Melanie. She is meant to be the stan girl archetype. Character Songs Below are all the songs that each character archetype sings. Melanie's Songs # Cancelled # Irrelevant # Flop # Unlike Me # Bore # 5 months # Y'all deserve nothin' # Social (Deluxe Track) Ariana's Songs # Gurl. (Intro) # Do we stan? # Fame # thank u, next (Melanie x Ariana Remix) # Rich # ok clown # mhm keep talkin' # Tweet That (Deluxe Track) Singles Flop "Flop" was the Lead single off of the album, it was received amazingly well due to many people liking the catchy pop feel of both artist's vocals. Bore "Bore" was the 2nd single off of the album, it was received well but most people hated Ariana's vocals in the song. Y'all deserve nothin' "Y'all deserve nothin'" was the last single off of the album, it was received amazingly, due to its rock and pop feel in the instrumental. Tracklist There are 14 tracks on the CD with 2 additional for the deluxe version. There were over 22 total tracks recorded for the album but many did not make it into the album. * The entire album was produced and written by Melanie Martinez, Ariana Grande and Michael Keenan * There is both an explicit version of the album and a clean version. * "*" = a song that has both explicit and clean versions. Scrapped/Cut Songs There were 6 scrapped songs that were made for Hunny, i say bye out of the 22 total tracks recorded. Only 2 has been fully leaked, while the other 2 have been partially leaked and 2 have been completely unleaked. The few unleaked song have only been found due to an old leaked tracklist before the album release. Key * Bold typing indicates that the song, snippets of the song, or lyrics have been leaked/posted/performed at some point. * Italic typing indicates that the song was intended for one of Melanie's studio albums or EPs but was scrapped. * Underlined typing indicates that the song's full studio version has been leaked. #''thanks, luv'' #''<3'' #''hearts'' #''ok byeee'' #''sisters'' #''hmm? no'' Gallery HUNISB Front.png|The Standard Edition Cover HUNISB Front deluxe.png|The Deluxe Edition Cover HUNISB Back.png|The Standard Edition Back Cover HUNISB Back deluxe.png|The Deluxe Edition Back Cover Controversy After the album was released, an controversy was started saying that there was a feud against Melanie and Ariana but both of them quickly replied saying that they're both friends and completely fine. After they cleared the confusion up people still didn't believe them. To this day people think that they hate each other but in reality they're best friends. Melanie also responded but later deleted the tweet to clean up her timeline. Trivia *There were 22 tracks recorded in total only 6 not making the cut. *Melanie's favorite song is "Unlike Me" *Ariana's favorite song is "Flop" *Melanie wants to rework "ok clown" one day. *Ariana wished they included "<3" and says they might on the expanded edition one day. *The shortest song on the album is "Gurl. (Intro)" even in the Deluxe Edition *While the longest being "5 Months" *Melanie loves singing "5 Months" live *Ariana loved how they made the remix of "thank u, next" Category:Projects by iamjune22 Category:Albums Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Ariana Grande Category:2020 Category:2021